The Definition of Hell
by pretty-lies-ugly-truth
Summary: They say hell is when, on your last day on earth, the person you became will meet the person you could have become. Well, today is Zach Goode's last day.


_**The Definition of Hell**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls.**_

**Summary: ONESHOT-They say hell is when, on your last day on earth, the person you became will meet the person you could have become. Well, today is Zach Goode's last day.**

* * *

_Beep. Beep._ I groaned as I grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I squinted as the blinding light illuminated the dark room and my tired eyes couldn't take it just yet. My heart sunk as it always did when I saw the screensaver. It was of me and Cammie five years ago, when everything was good. We were going to get married, the two of us. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, have a family – the usual. But then I messed up. For some stupid reason, I joined the Circle. I don't even know why. I was supposed to go to the CIA. My life was supposed to turn out well. Yeah, it didn't.

I shook the thoughts from my head as unlocked my phone. The message was from a blocked number, I assumed it would be the Circle. Although why they would be texting me, I don't know. After all, the Circle and I don't exactly see eye to eye anymore. I messed that up too. I managed to screw up the screw up. Well done, Zach. You deserve a round of applause for that you complete and utter Muppet!

_Be at the café on First Street in 1hour! _

_- Z_

I frowned, it didn't sound very Circle-like but what the hell. I'd go, I may as well. I've managed to mess up most of my life, I need to at least try and sort this out.

I dropped my phone onto the table and hopped in the freezing cold shower. I may have forgotten to pay my electricity bill the last few months…

Not that it mattered that much, my shower only had two settings anyway: skinny dipping in Antarctica or 3rd-degree burns.

After a very brief (not to mention nippy shower), I pulled on some jeans that were on my state of the art floordrobe and yesterdays t-shirt (don't judge me, I'm not a mucky person).

I grabbed a Kit Kat out of the fridge and walked out of the apartment door that was ever-so-slightly hanging off the hinges. The-run down hallways were surprisingly chilly for June but the stench of urine, cigarettes and stale beer was there as usual. I walked straight past the elevator (it isn't like it works) and padded down the stairwell, passing drunk, passed out idiots as I went.

The outdoor air was pleasanter than the chilly hallways of my building. The streets were quiet as I walked – a rarity for the area I live in since the Circle stopped my cash flow.

I got to the café in next to no time at all and pushed the door open. I glanced around at the mostly full tables, looking to see who could have wanted to see me.

"Hey, Zach," a voice called. I spun round to see someone with dark hair and green eyes – the exact double of me. The only difference was he looked happy.

I nervously walked over and sat down.

"Helloooo," I said, making the 'o's' drag on abit. "Who the hell are you?"  
"I'm you," he replied coolly.

"Hm, okay. I'm pretty sure you're not, considering I'm me and all," I snapped.

"No, Zach, you don't understand," he laughed in annoying way (okay, do I really laugh like that? I hope I don't...) before continuing. "I'm the person you could have become."

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

"I'm the person you could have been," he repeated. "Would you like me to tell you more about the person you could've been?" he asked. This is when I should have walked out. I should have left but for some reason I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Good, 'cause you weren't going to get a choice," he said with MY signature smirk. "I like in a three-story mansion with Cammie. We got married four years ago." I flinched as he said it. "We have two kids together and they are the exact double of me." I swallowed hard. I didn't know why I believed that he was the man I could have become, but I did. What he said, it seemed true enough. That was how I could have ended up. "We are really happy together." Then he frowned at me. "Well, we would have been, if you hadn't have messed everything up." I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out. "Take a good look at me, Zach, then look at yourself. Which would you rather be?" he hissed. I looked away, I didn't to look to answer that question. I wanted to wake up, because if this was true, if what he was saying was the truth, I wanted it to be a dream. It wasn't though, I knew it wasn't.

"How do I fix it?" I asked. I assumed, because the me I could have become was here, I would get the opportunity to fix things otherwise this whole thing would have been pointless. His lips curled into an evil smile, a smiled I'd seen on my own face.

"You don't." And with that he was gone.

"What?" I demanded. I looked around but he wasn't there, he was gone. He couldn't just leave on a bombshell like that. "Excuse me," I said as a waitress with curly blond hair walked past.

"Did you see someone leave?" I asked. Her brow creased.

"Um, I don't think so…what did he look like?"  
"A little like me…except in red chinos and a white polo," I said. She shook her head.

"Sorry, sir." And then she walked off. I took off out of the café and looked up and down the pavement. The street was busier than earlier but he was gone.

Then, I thought I caught a glimpse of him across the street. I ran across the road.

Only then did I see the car come, the man behind the wheel slammed on the breaks but it was too late. Before I knew it, the cold hard aluminium of the bumper hit my body and sent me flying through the air. I landed with a thud on the cold floor, pain shooting through my body. I saw a pool of red near my head and I could hear the faint sound of people panicking. Then my eyes flickered shut and just before I plunged into complete blackness, I saw him once more.

The man I could have been was staring back at me.

* * *

**Please leave a review, thanks:)**


End file.
